Eric Clapton albums discography
British guitarist and singer-songwriter Eric Clapton has released 24 studio albums, 26 singles, 18 compilations, 14 live albums and six soundtrack albums as a solo artist and scores of collaborations on records with other artists. Before his career as a solo artist, Clapton became famous as a guitarist in several bands, including The Yardbirds (1963–65), John Mayall & the Bluesbreakers (1965–1966), Cream (1966–1968), Blind Faith (1968–1969) and Derek and the Dominos (1970–1971). Clapton released his debut solo album in 1970 Eric Clapton, which charted at number 17 in the US charts and at number 14 in the British charts. Four years later he released his second album 461 Ocean Boulevard, which received two gold certifications in the US and UK and peaked at number 1 in the US charts. His 1977 album, Slowhand, named after his nickname given by Giorgio Gomelsky, received three times Platinum in the United States. His most commercial recognised period was from 1989 through 2000, where his albums received at least five certifications and peaked in several countries in the top 10. Eric Clapton's best-selling album to date is the live album Unplugged, which has sold more than ten million copies in the United States alone. It is one of the best-selling live albums in the United States. Albums Early career (1960s) Solo career albums 1970–2018: Studio albums Live albums Collaborative albums Soundtrack albums Compilation albums Other appearances Live appearances Non-original soundtrack appearances Guest appearances With George Harrison With other artists Awards and recognition Grammy Awards |- | rowspan="3" | 1989 || "After Midnight" || Best Male Rock Vocal Performance || |- | rowspan="2" | Crossroads || Best Album Notes || |- | Best Historical Album || |- | 1991 || "Bad Love" || Best Male Rock Vocal Performance || |- | 1992 || 24 Nights || Best Solo Rock Vocal Performance || |- | rowspan="8" | 1993 || rowspan="4" | "Tears in Heaven" || Record of the Year || |- | Song of the Year || |- | Best Male Pop Vocal Performance || |- | Best Song Written for Visual Media || |- | "It's Probably Me" || Best Song Written for Visual Media || |- | "Layla" || Best Rock Song || |- | rowspan="2" | Unplugged || Album of the Year || |- | Best Male Rock Vocal Performance || |- | 1994 || "My Back Pages" || Best Rock Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocal || |- | rowspan="2" | 1995 || rowspan="2" | From the Cradle || Album of the Year || |- | Best Traditional Blues Album || |- | rowspan="5" | 1997 || rowspan="3" | "Change the World" || Record of the Year || |- | Song of the Year || |- | Best Male Pop Vocal Performance || |- | "Ain't Gone 'N Give Up On Your Love" || Best Male Rock Vocal Performance || |- | "SRV Shuffle" || Best Rock Instrumental Performance || |- | rowspan="2" | 1999 || "My Father's Eyes" || Best Male Pop Vocal Performance || |- | Pilgrim || Best Pop Vocal Album || |- | 2000 || "The Calling" || Best Rock Instrumental Performance || |- | 2001 || Riding with the King || Best Traditional Blues Album || |- | rowspan="2" | 2002 || "Reptile" || Best Pop Instrumental Performance || |- | "Superman Inside" || Best Male Rock Vocal Performance || |- | rowspan="2" | 2005 || "Something" || Best Pop Collaboration with Vocals || |- | Me and Mr. Johnson || Best Traditional Blues Album || |- | rowspan="2" | 2006 || "Revolution" || Best Solo Rock Vocal Performance || |- | Back Home || Best Engineered Album, Non-Classical || |- | 2008 || The Road to Escondido || Best Contemporary Blues Album || |- | rowspan="2" | 2010 || "Can't Find My Way Home" || Best Rock Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocal || |- | Live from Madison Square Garden || Best Rock Album || |- | 2011 || "Run Back to Your Side" || Best Solo Rock Vocal Performance || |} MTV Video Music Awards |- | 1987 || "It's in the Way That You Use It" || rowspan="2" | Best Video from a Film || |- | rowspan="3" | 1992 || rowspan="3" | "Tears in Heaven" || |- | Best Male Video || |- | rowspan="2" | Best Cinematography || |- | 1996 || "Change the World" || |} Blues Hall of Fame |- | 2015 || Eric Clapton || Blues Hall of Fame || |} Rock and Roll Hall of Fame |- | 1992 || The Yardbirds || rowspan="3" | Rock and Roll Hall of Fame || |- | 1993 || Cream || |- | 2000 || Eric Clapton || |} Songwriters Hall of Fame |- | 2001 || Eric Clapton || Songwriters Hall of Fame || |} See also *Eric Clapton videography References }} External links * * * * Discography Category:Rock music discographies Category:Blues discographies Category:Discographies of British artists